


happy birthday to a different me

by moonsamurai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, I mean I guess it's not really angst, but what can ya do, happy birthday sus!, moon is back on her bullshit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: "Happy birthday to you, Shadow."A hand touches another through a glass wall."I miss you."
Relationships: Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	happy birthday to a different me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/gifts).



> hAPPY BIRTHDAY SUS!! you're amazing, ily, here's a thing :D

_"It's already been a_ _year...?"_

He sits at a grave, staring at his reflection through the glass of a small mirror propped up against the stone. A small cake dyed black sits in front of him, reflected in the dim light.

The year's gone too fast for his liking.

(The shattering glass tinged purple rains down, his last words whispered—)

"Do you... do you think he would've still been here with us?" he asks, breaking the silence. He doesn't get an answer.

Guilt weighs on the silence.

Violet eyes gaze back through the reflective glass. Four disappears, leaving Vio in his place. 

"I wish Shadow was here right now," he mumbles to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. It's too quiet. Even Blue shut up. "It's technically his birthday."

_"We know,"_ Blue snarks, strangely muted. Even he knows. ~~(It was Vio's fault.)~~

He nudges the cake closer to the mirror.

"Happy birthday, Shadow. Or, I guess what's technically your birthday," he says quietly, staring at his shadow cast upon the mirror. "...I'm sorry."

_"Why are you sorry?"_ Blue asks, his irritation clear. (He doesn't understand.) _"I know you two were allies, but it's not like—"_

"Shut up," Vio interrupts, shaking his head. "It's... it's nothing."

Blue falls silent. It's too quiet. 

"I'm sorry," Vio repeats, drawing his knees to his chest. He's not sure who he's addressing.

Four says something to Blue, breaking the silence. Vio doesn't pay attention. Just stares at the mirror. 

Words lay at the tip of his tongue. How he wants to say them, say he's sorry, he could've done better, that he—

They get caught in his throat. He can't say them. Not with the others in his head. In their head. 

He leans over and places a hand on the glass. His fingerprints stain the mirror. "Happy birthday," he whispers again, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Shadow." _I miss you—_

_"We could rule the world together."_

"We could have..."

(Ruled an empty world with no one but a reminder of the ones who he betrayed.)

  
(He had almost wanted that, at one point.)

_"It'd just be us!"_

He's laughing in his head again. Reminding him of what he could've had. (He couldn't take it. But what if he did—)

_"Running the world our way!"_

He was so carefree. Even when the threat of the other colors stood against them— him. 

Even when he was betrayed by his first friend—

_"I wonder if I was able to become one of those... ally things."_

"Always," Four says, sinking into their body once more. 

Gray wisps curl into the air as Four gets up and turns away from the grave. The cake sits in front of smooth stone, candles sagging, flames trailing down.

(Maybe it was just Vio, but he swore he could've seen a smile in that mirror. A grin splitting the darkness.)

(Maybe it was just him.)


End file.
